thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee Everett (VG SE)
Lee Everett is a main character and the main protagonist in The Walking Dead Video Game (S.E Version). He is a former History Professor who was incarcerated in the beginning of the apocalypse only for the car he was in to crash, he then meets up with a girl named Clementine and later meet up with other survivors in Macon and soon becomes their Leaders with Kenny and Lilly. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Lee comes from Macon, Georgia. His mother, father, and only brother worked at the family's pharmacy in Macon. Lee had been a history professor at the University of Georgia for six years before the incident with the senator. He owned a pet fish, which he kept on his desk at work. His wife had a traveling job that kept her away for significant periods of time, something that had been difficult for their relationship since Lee wanted to have a family but her job prevented that. One day, he came home sick from work at the university and discovered his wife sleeping with a state senator. Angered, Lee killed him in a fight. For this, he was convicted of murder. Lee later claimed the two got into a fight and he killed him by accident. Near the start of the apocalypse, Lee was being transported by a police officer to the Meriwether County Correctional Facility. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 A Brand New Day TBA Starving For Help TBA Long Days Are Here TBA Danger Is Near TBA 400 Plus Days TBA Season 2 Can't Go Back Now TBA Cause of Death * Zombies (Caused, Alive, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Roger (Indirectly Caused) * Clementine (Indirectly Caused; Out of Mercy, To Prevent Reanimation, Determinant) Clementine's interactions with Roger lead him to Savannah as he was bent on revenge for Lee's actions leading to his family's deaths. He took advantage of Clementine's innocent nature and secret resentment towards Lee for the acts of survival he committed, which she didn't understand was needed. Because of the stranger kidnapping Clementine, and dropping Clementine's radio outside the house, he caused Lee to bend down to pick it up, and gets bitten on the arm from the walker in the trash. When Lee reaches the morgue, if he goes alone or either Ben and/or Doug goes with him, Lee will not cut his arm off, however if Kenny, Carley, Christa and Omid, Mark, Chuck, Jackson or everyone goes with Lee then either Kenny, Christa, Carley or Mark will cut Lee's arm off, thus indirectly making him lose a large amount of blood. Later near the end of the episode, a heavily ill Lee passes out in the middle of a herd from the infection (and Blood Loss, Determinant). After when Clementine deals with a Walker in the store she dragged Lee into, she grabs a gun and at Lee's choice can shoot him in the head to prevent his reanimation. Alternatively if Lee tells Clementine to leave him then she will cuff one or both (Determinant) his arms to a radiator and leaves him as he dies from the infection and will reanimate into a Walker. Killed Victims * Unnamed State Senator (Accidental, Pre-Apocalypse) * Will (Zombified) * Sandra (Zombified) * Irene (Caused, Out of Mercy) * Bradley Everett (Out of Mercy, Zombified) * Larry Caul (Zombified) * Andrew St. John * Ian * Gary (Determined) * Drew (Determined) * Fivel (Zombified) * Logan * Roger * Unnamed Crawford Solders. ''(Zombified) '' * 4 Unnamed Save-Lots Bandits * Numerous counts of Zombies Trivia * Lee's subtitle color is White. * Lee is the only member of his family not to die in Macon. * Lee so far, has killed the most named characters. * Lee is the second strongest member of the Motel Inn group, the first being Larry, ironically Lee (along with Kenny) later kill Larry in the meat locker when Larry reanimates. * Lee along with Clementine, Kenny, Duck, Carley and Doug are the only characters to appear in all five episodes. Category:Protagonist